Palabras Necesarias
by NayUchiha
Summary: El solo quería ver a Sakura y no había nada más importante, ni nada, así siguió caminando-ohe! ...Sakura está en el hospital..-Solo eso basto para voltear a ver a su amigo a los ojos, quien...estaba llorando- al algo en la misión salió mal. Y...ella esta...muy mal Dobe


**Te amo**, que fácil es decir esas palabras no?, entonces ¿ Por qué él no podía?, solo es abrir la boca y decirlo no es que no pudiese. Cada vez que abría la boca, para tratar de sacar esas palabras, un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. El chico dueño de esos pensamientos estaba sentado frente a un árbol, hacía varias horas que caminaba sin rumbo por la aldea y es que no quería volver allí, a ese lugar donde escucho lo que trae de esta manera. Sus pensamientos volvieron a invadirle la cabeza. Por qué? Por qué? Son palabras, y aunque él no hablara mucho era bueno con ellas. Sabía manipular, mentir, y engañar a cualquiera, y por más que quisiera, en este momento, no podía hacer nada. La noche estaba cayendo o quizás era otro factor, así que el joven decidió partir y dejar el lugar que tan bien le acogía.

Los cielos se comenzaron a llenar de nueves así como sus pensamientos del recuerdo que lo tenía de esa manera. Una conversación que no debió escuchar. Unas lágrimas que no debió de ver. Allí estaba, caminando en medio de tiendas y gotas de lluvia, con miradas de extraños posándose sobre él. Unas demostraban deseos, especialmente la de las jóvenes y otras… solo demostraban miedo y desprecio. El no habría de culparles, después de todo traiciono a la aldea. Pero eso no era importante allí. En lo absoluto le importa nada. Lo importante es que sabía a donde debía dirigirse, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo, estaba siendo un cobarde y eso precisamente era lo que no era.

Cuando volvió a la aldea, luego de las guerras, en su interior intuía que la pelirrosa ya no le amaba. O eso quería pensar, pues él nunca la ha merecido, y verla era increíble. Pensar que ella lo aceptó de vuelta. Así por así, sin explicaciones, sin suplicas, sin preguntas, ella solo se sentó a su lado, ni siquiera le tomó de la mano y se quedó sentada allí. En silencio, viéndolo a él, y a nadie más, todo estaba bien.

Pero no, creía que sí, pero no. Y nuevamente su mente se llenó de aquellas palabras que escucho no hacía más de tres días. Si! tres días que no veía a su princesa, la evitaba puesto que se prometió, hasta que lograra por lo menos decir aquello no la volvería a ver, lo cual compaginaba con la actual, ella estaba de misión y regresaría en unas dos semanas.

_**Flashback**_

Un chico de ojos negros y pelo azabache se dirigía al apartamento que compartía su actual novia, con su mejor amiga. Quedo en ir a cenar, y luego quizás, pasaría la noche allá, o eso le dijo su chica al menos. Era una mañana estupenda, hacía poco que había llegado de una misión, así que tenía un gran deseo de verla, pasar la noche con ella y despedirla como se debía. Ella quien se marcharía a otra misión, lejos de él. Al llegar al apartamento se encontró la puerta abierta, y se planteó la problemática de discutir con las chicas acerca de la seguridad. Planeo asustarlas así que entro con cautela, y justo al abrir al momento de entrar a la habitación de su chica, unos suspiros lo detuvieron.

- No llores Sakura, vamos! No llores más por ese imbécil-ese imbécil era. Quién? Quien hacia llorar a su Sakura pensaba el azabache-Solo es mi opinión, lo siento.

-pero Ino-entre lágrimas la Haruno trataba de argumentar una oración- tu no entiendes, él no es así, solo que él no, él no sabe.

-Y que culpa tienes tu he?, ese Uchiha- Uchiha?, entonces si se referían a él no.- él no sabe amar, Sakura, él no te ama.

Al escuchar esas palabras y ver como su princesa, su actual todo, porque sin ella no tenía nada, al verla colocarse sus dos manos en su rostro y ahogar el llanto, quiso morir. Por qué ella le decía eso a su Sakura? Que sabe ella?

-Sakura-Ino continuo- Apuesto que ni siquiera te lo ha dicho, no te toma de la mano, ni siquiera te da un beso si no es en el sexo no?-No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella no debía decirle eso a ella.

-No Ino! No digas eso, él... Yo sé que él...bueno, me quiere-Si por lo menos Sakura lo reconoce, reconoce su amor,- lo sé cuándo me hace el amor, y cuando me mira yo lo sé!

- Pero querer no es suficiente, tu, mereces más, tu mereces que te aman- pero yo la amo, eran sus pensamientos, la amo, Sakura- Su amor es un secreto para todos no?...por qué Sakura?, entonces. por qué nadie más, excepto yo, sabe que tienen una relación?

Sakura quedo en silencio, y el Uchiha veía por la ranura de la puerta la escena donde Ino la abrazaba y ella lloraba y lloraba y él no sabía qué hacer, pensó entrar pero ni siquiera pudo dirigirse a la puerta, su garganta le fallaba, así que hizo lo que un cobarde, correr!

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Las personas huían, corrían y las calles quedaba vacías! claro el agua lo inundaba todo. Al igual que su atormentado corazón, el quería cambiar, besarla en público, brincarla en los aires, tomarla de la mano y besarla hasta que se quedara sin aire, y besarla de nuevo y de nuevo y...

-Dobe?-Sasuke dio la vuelta, sabia inmediato quien era, se veía empapado igual que él, y su mirada estaba angustiada, sufrida, era como si quisieran decirle algo y no supieran Nada- te he buscado por todos lados-Sasuke no respondió, claro que no!, el solo quería ver a Sakura y no había nada más importante, ni nada, así siguió caminando-ohe! Sakura está en el hospital..-Solo eso basto para voltear a ver a su amigo a los ojos, quien...estaba llorando- al algo en la misión salió mal. Y...ella esta...muy mal Dobe

Tan rápido como pronuncio Naruto sus últimas palabras, el pelinegro se encontraba camino al hospital, y sus pensamientos lo traicionaban_, no, no, Dios no podía hacerlo eso a él, quitarle lo poco que le queda de nuevo, no!._ Ambos amigos iban por encima de los tejados, pero por más rápido que fuera el rubio corriera, no podía alcanzar a su amigo. Al entrar a los pasillos, todos miraron al dúo y sabían de igual manera, porque corrían como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Donde esta Sakura, que habitación dime!- las palabras salieron violentas de la boca del Uchiha y al no recibir respuesta volteo a ver que su amigo- Cual es su maldita habitación?

-Así no puedes verla, cuando te calmes, estas muy alterado oye Sas- el chico no pudo terminar sus palabras cuando fue tomado por el cuello de su camisa y pegado de la pared por su mejor amigo, con esos ojos, con que a nadie le gusta ser visto

-No me pidas que me calme Naruto!, tu no entiendes nada!

-Entiendo!, no soy estúpido sabes!. Desactiva el sharingan, asustas a las personas aquí- Naruto sabía que esto pasaría, después de todo son sus dos mejores amigos, que tanto podían pretender guardar un secreto así de el-cálmate Sasuke, la veras, de veras?… Ahora desactiva el Sharingan.

-Naruto...Oye..-Las manos del Uchiha bajaron a sus costados y su mirada también -Oye, necesito...yo...necesito verla.

-Lo sé, sígueme Dobe.

Los pasillos del hospital estaban más vacíos a medida que subían, **cuidados intensivos**, sí, hay lo dirigían. Frente a la habitación de Sakura, sabía que esa era la habitación aunque todavía no hubieran llegado. Era fácil, allí estaban, Kakashi sentado en el banco del pasillo y junto a él, una Ino destrozada abrazada a Si, y Li tirado en el suelo, ese imbécil debía cuidarla, esa era su parte de la misión. Tsunade lo esperaba en la puerta y cuando entro, a esa habitación, una pesadilla no hubiese sido peor. alli acostada en esa horrible cama de hospital estaba ella, tenía vendas por tu su cuerpo, y rasgados en la cara, y sus ojos... Sus ojos cerrados.

-Está en coma niño, nuestra Sakura está en coma, no...no encontramos la razón-y lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la fría Hokage.

Sasuke se acercó a la cama lentamente, se sentó a su lado. Todos veían atónitos como el Uchiha se descomponía cada vez más y acostaba su cabeza cerca del rostro de su amada, en su cuello, la podía oler, olor a Sakura, y le hablaba, le hablaba a Sakura.

-No Sakura, tu no me puedes eso a mí… tú no puedes hacerme esto a mí!, no es justo, no es justo no!- estaba destrozado- tu dijiste que siempre serias mía, y que nunca nunca me dejarías-Todos los presentes, estaban destrozadas, incluso Kakashi, porque aunque Sakura y Sasuke intentaran ocultarlo, para todos era obvia su unión.

- tú lo dijiste Sakura, tú me dijiste eso recuerdas y… me dijiste que me darías muchos hijos, que estoy pagando en este maldito mundo..qué?- Todos comenzaron a llorar Tsunade se aferraba a Kakashi, Naruto se encontraba en el suelo sentado y el llanto de Ino no era menos que el de el rubio-y tu dijiste que, que no importaba que fuera un imbécil, también que tendríamos un gato porque no me gustan los perros, y que y que ….-Sasuke se aferraba más a la cama y gritaba más fuerte-Si despiertas te prometo que te tomare de la mano y que te comprare flores… y que comeré helado contigo después de hacerte el amor aunque lo odie -su voz bajaba más de tono, y sus ojos no se abrían desde su primeras palabras-yo... Te amo amor.

-Dobe-una mano se posó en su hombro-el llamado de su mejor amigo lo aterraba, el no quería saber que más seguía, que más le podía decir- Sasuke abre los ojos, suéltala.

-Para qué Naruto?-el chico se aferraba al lado de la mujer que amaba-no quiero vivir si ella no está en mis planes, no entiendes!

-Pero...vamos suéltala, abre los ojos.

-Sasuke kun...me aplastas-esas palabras tuvieron efecto contrario al que ella hubiese esperado y la apretó aún más -hey!-pero ella sintió sus lágrimas bajar por su cuello y el cuerpo de su príncipe temblar así que lo dejo y solo poso una de sus manos sobre su pelo-te amo Sasuke kun.

-no me dejes- le susurró al oído- te amo

-No lo hare-Entonces el levanto su rostro para ver sus ojos verdes, esos hermosos verdes que lo miraban llenos de lágrimas y amor, sintió una de sus manos posarse en su mejilla.

-Te amo, te amo. Te amo

-Lo sé, te amo, desde el momento que entraste por la puerta!

Todos lloraban por la escena, nadie esperaba que todo eso pasara, nadie esperaba tal demostración de amor del Uchiha. Entonces estaban ellos viendo la escena más romántica que pudieron poder presenciar, todos sabían que ella lo amaba y daba la vida por él, pero nunca pensaron el Uchiha, sintiera aquello por ella. En un momento Sasuke sintió ser arrebatado de los brazos de su princesa y comprendió que sucedió. Todos estaban sobre Sakura incluso Tsunade, quien la beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia el azabache:

-Nunca me has caído bien bastardo!

-Lo sé- Para el príncipe no era una novedad, esa era una de las razones que él no quería hacer pública su relación. No quería que su Sakura tuviera problemas con su madre por él. O con las personas de la villa que aún le odian.

-Pero Sakura te ama.

-yo igual

-Lo se bastardo, cuídala!.. Y no la embaraces!-esa última frase lo hizo sonrojar un poco, había caído en cuenta de todo lo que había dicho mientras pensaba Sakura no despertaría, Tsunade sonrió ante la expresión de su casi nuero.

Todos salieron de la habitación, Sasuke solo quedaba viendo a Sakura, y otra conversación silenciosa comenzó cuando él la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos.

-De veras comeremos helado después de hacerlo.

-Estabas despierta?- el Uchiha sintió sus mejillas arder, nuevamente!

-Desde el momento que entraste a la habitación supe que eras tú.

-Sakura- Que bien se sentía llamarla y verla despierta!

-Si!

-No me asustes así de nuevo.

-Nunca amor mio!


End file.
